Forever in Emerald
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry has stared at the letters imprinted on the top of his shoulder since he was 14-years-old. D.T.T. He knew that it meant something, but he had yet to find out how much. This will be slash. M/M, don't like, don't read. Dean T/Harry P
1. Engraved Ink

**AN:** All rights go to their respectful owners, I don't own anything. As I could never match the genius of J.K. Rowling.

This will become a Dean Thomas/Harry Potter. This will be most in Dean's perspective.

Rating will be updated later to M, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy this, as much as I loved writing this.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

**Forever in Emerald – Chapter 1 (Engraved Ink)**

Dean wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he first noticed the letters on his wrist. He had heard, of course, that most wizards and witches had a soul bond somewhere in the world.

But a lot of times you never met them in your lifetime. A tattoo of your soul bond's initials would appear somewhere on your skin. There wasn't a particular age of when it would appear. It could happen when you were born, while you were a teenager, after graduation, or when you were lying on your deathbed.

Your soul bond could be living in another country for all you knew. Nobody really knew for certain until both soul bonds realized they were fated for each other. It was supposed to glow briefly when you knew. But if you weren't paying attention, you could miss it. There were only a select number few of well-known soul bonds.

And since Dean had been born raised solely by his mother, he didn't know any of this until he went to Hogwarts. Considering that his mother was a muggle and he never knew his father. There were some moments that he would watch his mother be lost in memories. He could guess that she was thinking about him. But she had never remarried. It was only the two of them and he couldn't be happier.

And Dean had never spoke about the words, 'soul bonds' while he was home during the summers. There hadn't been a point because he never had one. And he wasn't sure if his mother would understand. He barely understood himself. And Hogwarts had required an educational class for all Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. Though Half-Bloods could be elected out if they wished. And if he had one, he doubted that he would ever meet them.

That day changed during his third year at Hogwarts.

It had happened during the middle of the Sirius Black crisis. It was common knowledge to the entire school that Sirius Black was after Harry Potter. A boy that he shared the dorm with for 3 years.

Dean could only feel pity and sorrow for the raven-haired teen. Harry was an alright bloke and very interesting to talk to. There had been several occasions when they both would get lost in conversations about Quidditch and the best positions. Harry would always vouch for his position as Seeker, while Dean voted for his, as one of the Chasers.

There would be times it would be about classes or whatever topic they came up with. But Dean couldn't bring himself to ever bring up the conversation about Black being after him. So, he never knew how it may be affecting Harry during the school year.

That didn't mean that Dean didn't try to distract Harry with other things. One of those times had been after the Dementors swarmed the pitch, he had still been in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes when visiting Harry in the Hospital Wing with the rest of the team. Or the time when he tried distracting him from when he received the Firebolt and his brief friendship separation with Hermione. That had been very tense when Professor McGonagall said they would be striping the broom down.

He had noticed that Harry had been rather put out with Hermione for that. That had been around the Christmas holidays.

It would be in the beginning of February that Dean would receive the shock of his life.

It had happened during a match against Ravenclaw. Dean was just lucky enough that he hadn't been holding the Quaffle. He would have dropped it for sure and he didn't think Wood would be too happy with him for that.

Dean's wrist started to burn; he used the other hand to grasp at it desperately. He honestly thought he was going to fall off his broom. Using the hand, where his wrist was burning, to grasp the broom tightly.

It had only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds could have caused his death. Dean had never felt so scared in his life, not even when the Dementors swarmed the pitch.

It wouldn't be until the match was over, with Gryffindor winning of course, that Dean would finally check his wrist.

The darker-skinned Gryffindor wasn't expecting to see anything.

Dean almost fell to the ground when he spotted something new and in color on his wrist. Because there on his right wrist, in beautiful calligraphy, were the initials H.J.P. They were in emerald ink, not black.

Dean trace a finger across the fresh ink that embedded his wrist. Like it was tattooed forever on skin. His eyes were transfixed, not able to look away.

The Gryffindor had never been so glad that he was alone. A soul bond's tattooed initials tended to be a private matter. And he knew exactly who his soul bond was.

Everyone knew who had the initials of H.J.P. His soul bond was Harry James Potter. And there was no mistaking that the color of his tattoo matched the color of Harry's eyes. Never before had Dean seen eyes so vibrant green. They practically radiated the color of emeralds.

Dean worried his lip between his teeth, he wasn't sure what to do with this information. For as long as Dean had known Harry, he had never seen a soul bond tattoo on his skin. He didn't know if that meant that Harry just never received his soul bond tattoo yet. Or if there was another wizard or witch in the world with the initials with H.J.P.

Just because Dean happened to get his soul bond tattoo, didn't mean that his soul bond had his. It could be years before his soul bond would receive his, if he hadn't already.

It was a difficult matter to decide on what to do. And Dean had always harbored a secret crush on his dormmate. But he didn't believe that Harry actually felt the same. If anything, he just viewed him as a very good friend. Maybe not as strong as a friendship as Ron or Hermione, but a friend, nonetheless.

Dean sighed disappointed; he knew what he would have to do. He wouldn't say a word to Harry about his soul bond tattoo. No matter how much he wished to. He could never put Harry in that position, he valued his friendship too much.

* * *

It so happened that during the summer before Dean's fourth year at Hogwarts, his mother noticed his wrist.

"Dean! Is that a tattoo on your wrist?!" her voice was stern and disappointing.

Dean could feel his face losing color. He had almost pictured the day he may tell Harry about his soul bond tattoo. But he never anticipated for the day that his mother may ask.

Dean's mother's eyes were narrowed at her son, clearly demanding an explanation.

Dean had used that next hour of explaining about soul bonds. And the fact that some wizards and witches never received one. And that sometimes you might never come across your soul bond. And the idea that he didn't think he would ever have one.

Dean watched as his mother lost her disappointed stare and it morphed into one of love and affection. She gathered him into her arms, brushing her hand through his hair.

"And you have found yours?" her voice gentle.

Dean nodded in her embrace.

She backed slightly out of the hug and placed her hands on her son's cheeks. "Yet you are still afraid?"

Dean nodded.

She wiped away a stray tear from her son's face.

"He may never get his soul bond tattoo. Even if he does, he may not want me," Dean's insecurities flooded out.

"Nonsense," she chided. "Have faith in yourself, Dean. Maybe it is not yet time for his to appear. And from what you said about him, he has a kind heart. One must have a little patience; you are a Thomas after all."

"Thank you, mama," Dean whispered, grateful.

She smiled, "now, I believe you need to start getting ready for your fourth year. It starts in a few weeks. I hear it's supposed to be an exciting year."

Dean nodded, the reminder of the World Cup, now heavy on his mind. But he couldn't help the slight excitement of being at Hogwarts for another year.

* * *

Dean's fourth year was anything but boring. For starters they had Auror Alastor Moody as their new professor, who was very well known at his job before he retired. Even as a Muggleborn, Dean found his teaching methods… interesting per say.

The day they were on the topic of Unforgivable Curses was a prime example. He had heard of them, any who knew the story about Harry Potter and the Longbottoms' knew them. Most books about the war called them casualties, something he didn't quite agree with. But they had gotten to see what each curse did and even experience one of them.

Then there was the time that the professor had turned Malfoy into a ferret. He knew that he wasn't the only one that prized that memory. There wasn't a single Gryffindor that didn't despise that prat. It didn't even matter that Professor McGonagall had come to the Slytherin's rescue. Even Moody hadn't seemed bothered by the ensuing lecture.

Dean traced his soul bond tattoo over his robes. It couldn't be seen, something he made sure of. But it had a calming effect on him. He had been one of the few that had witnessed Ron's betrayal towards Harry. And since Dean still had a friendship with Harry, he was included by extension. So, he could understand how Harry was feeling, he had lost a friendship as well. Though it wasn't quite as tightly knitted as it was for Harry.

Everyone knew exactly why Harry Potter would look downcast for the next several weeks.

Dean still did his best to cheer Harry up, just like he did last year when he was fighting with Hermione. Only this time it was Ron and Harry still had his friendship with Hermione. And if Harry noticed that Dean would sometimes tug on his sleeve, he didn't say a word.

And when Ron finally apologized to Harry about his behavior after the 1st task, Dean was furious. He used that moment to pull Harry aside to talk to him. He would talk to Ron later and knew that the red head wouldn't like what he had to say.

Dean crossed his arms, his robes hiding the emerald ink.

"You better not just forgive him," Dean's eyes were sharp.

Harry appeared taken back by the sudden comment. "Why?"

"Think about it, Harry. Don't you find it a little suspicious that it literally took him almost a month to apologize. AFTER the fact that you had to face a dragon! One of his older brothers helped bring in the dragons, something he confirmed that he knew. But didn't say a word!" Dean's voice turned furious.

"I—" Harry stuttered. Now feeling suddenly unsure about everything.

"AND… he let you face that alone. He's known you for four years and he practically abandoned you. What makes you think he may not do that again?" Dean asked, his voice had a pleading edge to it.

"I don't know," Harry commented weakly.

"I know I can't force you to not be his friend. But I frankly think you deserve better than that. You have so many friends here that still stuck by your side. I'm not saying to not forgive him, but don't pretend that this past month didn't happen. Because it did and I know it affected you the worst. Ron was my friend too. Is he off the hook? No, but I plan to tell him what he did wasn't okay."

Harry seemed to take Dean's words to heart. Though he remained silent for a while.

"Anything else I should know?" Harry sighed.

"Just think on it for a bit," Dean advised. "I would talk to Hermione before deciding on anything. She may have another idea what to do. Having another perspective and her brains may be of some use."

* * *

Dean had noticed later there was a sudden change in Harry's behavior.

It was very noticeable that Harry had kept a distance between Ron. He still spoke to him, but it wasn't the tight friendship they had before. So, Dean wasn't sure if Harry was taking his advice or Hermione's. It was very possible that Harry may have taken both of their advice.

Dean still stayed at Harry's side, as did Hermione, throughout the entire tournament.

Though he felt his heart slightly plummet at the Yule ball. He knew that his mother said to be patient. Especially since Harry didn't have his soul bond mark yet. But it still hurt as he watched Harry dance with Luna Lovegood at the ball.

Dean turned his face away, unable to bear to look a second longer. He tried to walk away, escape for a little while.

That was until Dean ran into Hermione, literally. She was still in her beautiful turquoise gown. Her hair was all curled up and placed into a fancy swirl. He thought it suited her.

"Dean!" she shouted, surprised. She grinned at seeing him before it shifted into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dean shook his head; he didn't feel like answering at the moment.

Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry. Understanding filled her eyes. With one hand, she grasped at Dean's wrist. The same wrist that was covered in emerald ink.

Dean almost jerked away but allowed Hermione to lead him anyway.

She placed one of Dean's hands to her waist and urged with a gentle smile to relax.

"Just enjoy yourself," she breathed in his ear.

Dean gave a sharp exhale before twirling her once.

Hermione answered his move with a small laugh.

Dean gave a small smile as he let Hermione twirl back into his arms. He led her around the dance floor, throwing her up in the air at times. By the time the song ends, Dean ended the dance with Hermione in a deep dip.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "thank you for that."

Had Dean glanced over at Harry, he would have noticed a look of jealousy.

"Don't let that ruin your entire evening," she murmured.

Dean watched as Viktor Krum walked up to Hermione. He lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss on it. He smiled as he observed his friend blushing. He felt happy for her, Hermione deserved all the happiness in the world. Though he could swear he saw a hint of a V tattooed on her neck. Soon realizing that must be part of her soul bond mark and she had it glamoured.

"Take care of her," Dean whispered to Krum.

The Bulgarian gave a brief nod before giving Hermione a look of adoration. Taking his words as an order.

* * *

Dean didn't find the rest of his fourth year that interesting. Though he wasn't thrilled to be found in cold, icy water in the middle of February. He clutched at Harry's arm until he was safely on the platform deck. His fingers and arms felt froze as hands rubbed up and down on his back. The green on his wrist could be seen through the fabric of his robe. But Dean was too cold and almost delirious to pay it any mind.

The darker-skinned Gryffindor could feel his teeth chattered. Almost moaning in relief when a warming charm was cast. He cast a grateful look at Hermione.

"Bloody rubbish of them to have anyone in the lake this time of year," she grumbled under her breath.

Hermione had a towel covering her upper body, as she was the hostage for Viktor. She was still wearing her Gryffindor robes. Her fingers curled around Viktor's, which engulfed her own.

Dean felt numb but nodded his head. Why should other students be tortured for a tournament they didn't even ask for? It made no sense, but kept the towel close to his body, enjoying the fabric against his skin. But again, Harry didn't ask to be in this stupid tournament, and yet here he was. Though he was secretly pleased that he was what Harry would sorely miss.

And don't get him started on the final task. Dean still didn't know why they thought doing a maze was a good idea. It seemed more muggle than magical.

But he still couldn't forget the feeling when Harry appeared out of the maze with Cedric's dead body. Harry had been clutching at him desperately, tears soaking his robes.

Dean only tightened his grip at Harry, feeling the blood roll down his arms. He had assumed that Harry had gotten nicked by something during the maze. Though he seemed to be favoring one shoulder.

Dean lost track of time after that, he just remembered being in the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey healed Harry's arm. It had left quite a scar, one that even magic couldn't vanish. His mind kept reflecting on the words that Harry practically screamed. Voldemort was back.

Dean wasn't sure what to think of that. It was definitely a scary prospect to even ponder. He had heard of the horror stories about that monster. None of them were good or flattering. He tried to push through that thought, knowing that if it were true, Harry would be in danger once more. But he knew where he would be, at Harry's side, like always. Just like he knew that Hermione would be there as well. He couldn't have any better two friends.

* * *

Dean's fifth year was bit of a blur to him. But it held a bunch of treasured memories that he never wished to forget.

Even though he despised the hag they had as a professor. Not to count all the impossible rules that she set as High Inquisitor. And you couldn't forget about the fear she instilled if she didn't have any control. Most Gryffindors knew what those Blood Quills did. And Dean wasn't a fool to not realize that the scars on Harry's hand was her fault. And if that toad wasn't a professor, he would have cursed her and have Hermione help. That woman deserved all shades of hell imaginable.

But it had marked the year that Harry's soul bond mark had appeared.

It wasn't in the same location as Dean's. It was on his shoulder, close to where the bone met the muscle. In beautiful calligraphy were the letters, D.T.T. It wasn't in emerald green like his, but a lovely shade of brown. And if Dean were to look in the mirror, he would see that color reflected in his eyes.

Harry had blushed beet red when Dean had walked into the bathroom, his shirt was off, and he was still in his boxers.

Dean had immediately left to try to save Harry some embarrassment. No doubt he had been trying to keep it hidden. But it hadn't worked too well at that moment. But it made him wonder if Harry had tried to guess who it may be.

Dean had already known it was his, after all, it was his name. But only close family knew his middle name. He didn't think even Hermione knew it. That marked the question if Hermione knew that Harry's soul bond mark had appeared or not.

Knowing Hermione, she pretty much knew everything. It was practically impossible to hide anything from her. And she knew his first and last name, it wouldn't be hard to piece everything together.

The only thing remaining was telling Harry. But he didn't know how he would go about doing that. He couldn't just walk up to Harry and blurt out that he's his soul bond. This deserved more subtlety than that. And Dean didn't want Harry to think he just wanted him because he had fame. Or the fact that Harry's initials laid imprinted on his skin. He wanted Harry, because he was Harry. Because he was kind, compassionate, thoughtful, caring, and wanted to help others. And he was a Gryffindor at nature, fiercely loyal to who he called his friends.

Then there was the issue of Harry being straight. How was he going to tell his best friend that he had a male as a soul bond?

* * *

It had been around Yule that Dean had gotten the shock of his life. And that was topping the day he received his soul bond mark.

The day had been normal enough, trying to avoid Umbridge as much as possible. While trying to pass all of his lessons and attending one of Harry's meetings.

He had been going to the little organization that Harry and Hermione had formed since day one. Since Umbridge and the Ministry refused to teach them how to defend themselves and pass their O.W.L.s. Hermione had decided that Harry had to teach it. It taken a little convincing on Hermione's part. But Harry had finally caved into Hermione's wishes.

It had been one of the last meetings before Yule break. A day that Dean would probably never forget.

Most of the room had already cleared out. Harry was standing by a mirror, staring at a picture.

Dean's heart clenched; it was a moving picture of Cedric Diggory smiling. Though he suddenly realized how much taller he was. Harry practically met him at his neck.

"I feel like I failed," Harry's voice was barely audible.

Dean rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Watching as green eyes met his briefly.

"It's not your fault," Dean reassured.

Harry sighed, "I know. I'm just hoping that doing this…" he gestured to the room around them, "All of this, may give them more of a fighting chance."

"I have no doubt that it will. I believe that, Hermione believes that," Dean murmured.

Harry turned around to face Dean, eyes sad. "I appreciate that, I really do. But it still stands that he's dead because of me."

"Harry," Dean warned, "listen to me very clearly. He did not wind up dead because of you. The fault lies with Voldemort, and Voldemort alone. All he wants to do is kill because he can. Nothing to do with you. I have as much as a mark on my head because of my blood. Just like a lot of witches and wizards here. Nothing is going to change that. But we can change to have a fighting chance and survive."

Harry's eyes shined with unshed tears. The shorter Gryffindor made a rash and impulsive decision. With eyes determined, he slammed Dean against the wall with force. Hands on the taller boy's shoulders and pushed down.

Dean had not expected the action at all, and his knees almost buckled from the force. For someone who looked so skinny and small, Harry had a lot of strength to him. There was a moment of pain from his back colliding with the wall, hard. But that was the last thing on his mind for what Harry did next.

Dean felt warm and chapped lips against his. He let his eyes shift close and return the kiss. One arm wrapped around Harry's neck to bring him closer. The other hanging loosely at his side. He could feel Harry's hands still on his shoulders.

The kiss was very messy and sloppy. Saliva going everywhere. In essence, it was a very typical first kiss.

They butted noses together several times before Dean tilted his head to the side. It seemed to be a better angle and he rather avoid having to heal a nose. Their bodies were pressed close together, inches separating them.

Harry hummed his approval, not breaking the lip lock.

Dean had to eventually break their kiss, the need for air overwhelming his wants. His breath washing over Harry's face. He couldn't resist leaning down to press his lips against Harry's once more. It was more of a peck than a kiss.

Harry's face was flushed, but grinning.

"You amaze me, Harry Potter," Dean's words were barely a whisper.

Harry's blush deepened at the compliment, "as are you."

Dean's eyes brightened, "I'm going to be willing to guess that you like me too?"

Harry nodded, "ever since last Yule. I had never been so jealous in my life than in that moment. And the fact that I was jealous of my own best friend."

Dean brush his fingers across the Gryffindor's cheek.

Harry leaned into the touch, almost craving it.

"Then I'm happy to admit that I felt the same. Though Hermione did have to cheer me up, I'm very grateful to have her as a friend," Dean revealed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "as am I."

Dean wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position. And he felt too comfortable to move. That honestly would have been the perfect moment to tell Harry about his soul bond mark. But he kept silent about it and Harry never brought up his own. It just didn't feel right to bring it up just yet. Though Dean would admit later that it could have been the shock of Harry kissing him. Or the fact that Harry had liked him since last year, if not longer. And it didn't hurt that Harry had gotten more attractive as the years went on.

Dean and Harry of course had to explain to Hermione what happened after the meeting. She did not miss the fact that both boys had their fingers intertwined.

What escaped her mouth was the most girly squeal that they ever heard. Hermione seemed to realize that as well and tried to calm down. Her excitement for her two best friends was obvious. Though her comments made them blush about finally noticing each other's affections. That she was going to curse the both of them if they didn't get a move on and stop wasting time.

There was this curious glint in Hermione's eyes and Dean could tell she wanted to ask something. But she was refraining of doing so. The darker-skinned Gryffindor couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.


	2. Through His Eyes

**Forever in Emerald – Chapter 2 (Through His Eyes)**

Harry had never been sure of what it meant to have a soul bond tattoo marked on his skin. Sure, he had heard of them ever since his first year. It had been a mandatory class, according to Professor McGonagall. Harry hadn't really questioned it at first. Not really knowing what a soul bond was.

From the series of lectures, it seemed that most wizards and witches had a soul bond somewhere in the Magical World. But not everyone found theirs in their lifetime. And they didn't happen at a specific age.

Harry could be lying on his deathbed by the time he got his or not at all. The small Gryffindor didn't know what thought was more depressing. But the idea of having a soul bond intrigued him. He liked the idea of having a family and he knew that his parents loved him, unlike the Dursleys. Even Hermione looked excited at the prospect. Though that excitement faded within a few years.

Though her excitement would be reinvigorated by the time her third year rolled around.

Harry didn't have to ask to know that her soul bond mark had appeared, which seemed to depress him a little. He didn't ask Hermione on who it was, because it was more of a private matter. Professor McGonagall had stressed that statement a lot during his first year. Harry shared her opinion; it wasn't to be broadcasted about. He had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Hermione had been very quick to catch on Harry's mood.

"Just because mine appeared, doesn't mean that yours won't, Harry," her voice was comforting.

"It's just that you're still in third year and mine still hasn't come in. Its hard to be patient," Harry sighed.

Hermione looked sympathetic, "I know for some of us, they take almost our whole lifetime to appear. I wish you could have yours, Harry. But this isn't something to rush, there must be a reason why they appear now. Especially so close to the summer."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "maybe… I just wished I knew what…"

Hermione smiled, "maybe that's when you're ready for meet your soul bond, you never know Harry. You could always send a letter to Sirius; he may know more about them."

"Maybe on the train," Harry said, before catching a glimpse of something blurred on Hermione's neck.

"Say, Hermione, what's that on your neck?" his tone inquisitive.

Hermione blushed, clamping a hand on a mark.

"My soul bond tattoo. But I don't know anyone who has their initials," she revealed.

Harry looked at her hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "don't have to look so pitiful, Harry."

Harry blushed under the teasing words.

"It's V.A.K., but I don't know anyone here with those initials and dark eyes."

"Dark eyes?" Harry questioned.

"Did you even pay attention to McGonagall's lecture?" she asked.

"Some," Harry admitted.

Hermione slightly shook her head at that, "the color of the soul bond tattoo tells you what color eyes they have."

"Ohhh…" Harry mumbled.

"You're going to be so lucky, Harry. Your soul bond will have a bright emerald mark," Hermione smiled.

Harry felt himself flushing once more.

* * *

Harry could feel his eyes straying over to Dean and Hermione dancing. He couldn't help but feel the strings of jealousy run through him. He had a crush on the darker-skinned Gryffindor ever since the end of their 3rd year. He'd become painfully aware of the attraction when he'd been mad at Hermione, gravitating towards him as he avoided the witch.

The emotions just grew stronger as he entered his fourth year at Hogwarts. And it hadn't helped when Ron had abandoned him. It had just made Dean's presence more prominent. Then there had been the reprimanding from Dean about Ron's behavior. Not to mention the suffocating lecture at Hermione's hands. She had refused to let Ron's behavior damage her friend more than it had.

Harry had to admit to himself that they both had a point. He had a decision to make. He could either forgive Ron and pretend the past month had never happened. Or he could still accept Ron's apology, but he couldn't have the spot of best friend like he had for the past 3 years. That spot has solely been reserved towards Hermione ever since the fatal day. Or he could refuse Ron's apology, placing blame on his jealousy and abandonment.

The small Gryffindor wound up going to Hermione for advice.

"I'm not happy with Ron either, Harry. But his actions have been unforgivable. He can't just expect to be forgiven after abandoning you like he did. Especially when he had every chance in the world to tell you about the task. But he didn't and left you on your own, knowing the dangers. I don't want him as my friend after all of this. But I'm not going to make that choice for you. If you do decide to take Ron back as your friend, I'll support you. I won't be happy about it, but I'll always have your back," Hermione said.

After that, Harry didn't have to think on what he should do. He was still hurt that he had lost a friend because he let his jealousy get in the way. Harry couldn't handle the thought of that happening again. And Dean had been right in that regard, just like Hermione had been right. If Hagrid had never told him about the dragons, he wouldn't be there standing Most likely he would be dead.

* * *

Harry had been scared at the prospect of having to dance at the Yule Ball before the 2nd task. He was terrified at the prospect of having to ask someone. The possibility of asking Dean never crossed his mind. Plus, the fact he was positive that darker-skinned Gryffindor was straight. But the fact remained, he wanted to ask Dean and yet he couldn't. So, he threw that idea out and tried to think of someone that wouldn't be interested in his fame.

He had even gone to Hermione.

"Please, Hermione! It's not like I can ask the person I want," Harry begged.

Hermione had a sad smile, "Harry, I honestly would love to. But someone's already asked me, and I've said yes. And what's the matter with asking him?"

Harry's cheeks tinted pink, "you know why. He's never going to see me that way."

Hermione frowned, wanting to disagree. But she knew this was something that Harry needed to figure out. And she couldn't help him this time.

"Who asked you," Harry switched topics.

Hermione actually blushed at that.

"You found them!?" Harry asked incredulous.

"I don't have any evidence to support it, but I think I did," she revealed.

Harry looked thoughtful at that. He was curious, but he knew Hermione would never tell him. It was her way of saying that if he wants to know, find out yourself.

"Well… if you adamantly refuse to ask him. Least fine someone that doesn't care about your fame. And won't look at it that you want to date them. And you better be an absolute gentleman," Hermione advised before her voice went completely serious.

Harry nodded, slightly terrified of his best friend.

And that was how that Harry had later come across Luna Lovegood. He didn't know much about her. Just that she tended to be a little unique and didn't have many friends. He recalled Fred and George mentioning it in passing. Something to do with where their baby sister was friends with her. But that day he found that she had been a victim of bullying. And that was one thing he couldn't stand, especially after dealing with Dudley and his gang for years.

Harry picks up several of her books and handed them to her, "are you okay?"

The blonde girl gave a small smile.

"Why were they bothering you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose they find me a bit odd, but that's okay," the blonde replied.

Harry frowned, she sounded like she was used to this behavior.

"What's your name, I don't think I've seen you before," Harry changed the subject.

"Luna Lovegood, pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. And I can't imagine you would," Luna gave a dreamy smile.

"what are you doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Looking for my books, Nargles tend to like to be mischievous creatures. But I do need them back," Luna commented.

Harry didn't say a word, he knew that it was most likely her housemates that were doing the stealing. But he had no intention of trying to argue with her. And he didn't think she would let him try to help her.

"Have you thought about going to the ball?"

Luna shook her head, "it would be nice. But only fourth years and above can go. Especially since Nargles like to infest mistletoe.

Harry had to steel himself so he wouldn't stutter, "would like to join me? At the ball? As friends?"

Luna gave another one of her dreamy smiles, "that would be nice. It would be like having friends."

Harry was a bit stunned at her response but let her leave as she walked down the halls.

* * *

Harry did enjoy himself at the ball, something he was surprised by. Luna had worn a beautiful silk, silvery dress with radish earrings. It kind of suited her and he did find her beautiful. Though he had already caught an N.L. on her thin wrist.

And Harry knew for a fact that he didn't have those letters in his name.

"You look lovely, Luna," Harry greeted.

Luna gave a bright smile in response, "thank you, Harry Potter."

Harry didn't recall much after that, between being panicked of having to dance in front of everyone. It was when he was trying to twirl her that she spoke again.

"You know you should talk to him," Luna smiled.

"What!?" Harry was taken back.

"Your love interest, you should talk to him," she repeated.

"How?"

"Your aura," Luna said, as if that explained everything.

Harry was bewildered he wasn't sure what to make of Luna's words.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to me?" Harry asked her.

Luna tilted her head to the side, "its plain to see. You obviously care about each other."

Harry had no words for that, but he still stared at Dean, envious.

He was currently dancing with Hermione, who he swore walked in with Krum earlier. Was there something that Luna could see that he couldn't?

"He cares about you too, you know. You just can't see it now," Luna's voice rang.

"You think so?" Harry asked, spinning her.

Luna used that moment to spin back into Harry's arms.

"I do. It may even surprise you."

Harry let Luna's words turn over in his head for the remainder of the night. Even to the moment that Hermione formally introduced Viktor Krum to him. He remembered the conversation about Soul Bonds and what initials Hermione said she had. He had never felt so envious of his best friend than that moment. Well… maybe perhaps when Dean was dancing with Hermione, he had wished that was him in his arms, instead of her.

But for now, he just let himself enjoy the night and let Luna not have to worry for once. He thought she could make an interesting friend. One that he could see himself talking to and enjoying their chats. No matter the quirks that she had. He was not going to be like her house and bullying her.

* * *

The day that Harry finally received his soul bond mark had been unexpected. If not, at the worst time. He had been in the middle of the third task, the maze, when his shoulder unexpectedly burned.

Harry didn't remember falling to his knees, but he found himself on the ground. One hand clutching at the fabric on his shoulder. Then the burn was gone as soon as it had come. He tried to peek while lifting the fabric closest to his neck. There he could spot in beautiful handwriting, were the initials, D.T.T.

Harry was stunned, the ink reminded him of dark chocolate. They were that dark brown, not quite black. It was stunning to gaze at. He had to shake his head; he was still in the Triwizard Tournament. He couldn't really afford to be distracted, there was still someone out there that probably wanted him dead.

There would be more time to study and gawk at his soul bond tattoo later.

Hopefully at a time where he wasn't at risk of dying just yet. Not to count that he had almost given up hope that he would get the soul bond mark.

There was not a single thought about his soul bond mark when he got bound to the statue in the graveyard. But it suddenly hit his mind when battling the new and reborn, Voldemort. He didn't want to die in that graveyard. It wasn't just to live another year to go to Hogwarts or to make his parents proud by continuing to live. He wanted to make it back alive and be able to one day meet his soul bond. Or maybe one day, tell Dean he's had a crush on the Gryffindor, even if he wasn't his soul bond. They never said that soul bonds always got together, most of them never found each other in their lifetime. But first he had to survive this battle and escape. Hopefully alive and back to the safety of Hogwarts.

And from there it felt like everything had escalated. There had been little thought of the soul bond mark. Going from trying to grieve over Cedric's death once the Triwizard Cup brought them back to Hogwarts Grounds, clutching at Dean desperately to being dragged along by the fake Moody. Learning that Moody was a Death Eater in disguise rattled him slightly and he was more concerned about the wound from the dagger slicing through his arm. So, he had to endure that pain while listening to the tale how Crouch Jr. attacked Moody at his home and how he had been granted the honor of entering his name in the Goblet. The man seemed to salivate at the thought that Lord Voldemort was indeed back and alive. All that information had been the courtesy of Veritaserum, a very powerful truth serum. A potion that Professor Snape forcibly administered to Barty Crouch Jr. That had been when Dumbledore finally clued in that he needed to see Madam Pomfrey. And no doubt the woman would be furious, and that Dumbledore was due for a tongue lashing for not bringing him to her immediately. Even after all these years, he knew that Madam Pomfrey was protective of her charges, especially him. And he would later find out that Crouch Jr had lost his soul at the hands of a Dementor when the Minister had stopped by.

Harry glared at the scar on his arm, hating the reminders on why it was there. Madam Pomfrey had a real talent on healing any injury brought to her, but healing a cursed wound was difficult for her talents. Considering a cursed and ritual dagger was used to slice his arm open. But that was shaken from his mind literally. He briefly remembered screaming in his sleep that Voldemort was back. Dean and Hermione had stayed in the room during that time. He just hoped that he hadn't scared his friends away.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around her best friend. "I was so worried, they said you vanished from the grounds and then Moody—"

"Hermione, calm down. I'm okay," Harry tried to comfort his friend.

Hermione's lip wobbled slightly before trying to take a deep breath. Slowly steeling away some of her nerves. She had been truly wrecked with worry for her best friend.

"Is it true? He's back?" her voice seemed small.

Harry grimaced before nodding. "It came in before the cup portkeyed us out to the graveyard."

Her eyes widened with sudden realization. Her nerves turning to excitement as Harry bared his shoulder.

"D.T.T.?" she muttered, her fingers hovering over the brown ink. She didn't touch the mark, knowing that Harry probably wouldn't appreciate that.

"Any ideas who it might be?" Harry's voice was quiet.

"Maybe," she mumbled.

Harry's eyes looked bright at that.

"But Harry, you should be the one to figure this out. Not me."

Harry frowned, "I know, but you've already found yours."

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink, "perhaps. But I didn't have someone tell me either."

Harry nodded, "where's Dean? I thought he be here by now."

"He said something about writing a letter to his mother," Hermione smiled, she knew that Harry was starting to get on the right track. She was fairly certain who had the initials D.T.T., but she wanted Harry to find that out for himself.

* * *

Harry's fifth year felt like an entire wave of chaos. The ordeal about the Dementors appearing in Surrey and having the trial. Feeling that panic of almost being expelled because the Ministry didn't like his words last year. Though it was nice to be able to talk to Godfather freely and more for just a few hours.

Then there was the matter of Umbridge.

Harry despised that woman; she was the only person besides the Dursleys that he wished was dead. He knew that the Ministry hag had it out for him since day one. She seemed almost evil to him, with her medieval methods of torture. He had the scars on his hand to prove it. Hermione had been quick with rage when she found out. Be he still denied going back to McGonagall, she had already told him to keep his head down.

Then came his source of embarrassment, which was probably better than having to deal with Umbridge.

Dean had caught him with his shirt off, his shoulder for all to see. And still currently wearing his boxers, his trousers thrown to the side.

Typically, Harry didn't care much about his dormmates seeing him without his shirt. But his soul bond tattoo was on his shoulder. And he was basically almost nude, and it was embarrassing for his crush to see him in this state of undress. He didn't think it would matter as much if was Neville or Seamus. But this was Dean… Who seemed to just get taller and taller and even more attractive as the years went on. That did nothing to help calm his hormones either.

His face was still red as Dean left the bathroom as quick as he came. Most likely realizing that he probably embarrassed him in some way or form. He was almost glad he left; it gave him more time to get some of his feelings under control. At least some of his embarrassment for now. It did make him wonder though. Two of the initials matched Dean's name, but he didn't know what his middle name was. It was probably hopeless thinking, but Dean didn't say a word about seeing his shoulder. And he wondered if maybe that was a bad thing.

It was after Harry taken his shower that he asked Hermione about it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Dean probably thinks that he embarrassed you and wanted to save you some dignity. Especially after all the stress you're going through this year. Not to mention that hag witch. And I can't say for certain if he did see your mark, but he knows that's a private matter. Not bringing it up isn't a bad thing."

Harry sighed in relief, so there was the possibility that Dean didn't even see it. Though he couldn't understand why he also felt disappointment.

* * *

Harry didn't pay much attention if everyone left after one of their D.A. meetings. It was close to Yule and he had wandered over to the mirror. His eyes focused on the picture; it was of Cedric. He felt an immense of regret flow through him. He should have never taken Cedric's offer of taking the cup at the same time. Maybe he would still be alive right now and finishing up his 7th year.

Harry could feel someone standing behind him, using the reflection of the mirror, he saw it was Dean. He was secretly glad it was his friend; he didn't think he could deal with talking to some random witch or wizard about this.

"I feel like I failed," Harry mumbled.

The shorter Gryffindor felt Dean's heavy and warm hand then rest on his shoulder. His eyes flickered back to Dean, meeting his brown ones.

"It's not your fault," the taller Gryffindor comforted.

Harry sighed at that; he knew that it really wasn't. But it still didn't change the fact that it felt like it was.

"I know. I'm just hoping that doing this…" Harry gestured around the entire room, "All of this, may give them more of a fighting chance." He wanted them to have more of a fighting chance than he had. And that was luck being on his side. Not everyone had luck on their side while in the midst of a battle.

"I have no doubt that it will. I believe that, Hermione believes that," Dean muttered.

Harry turned himself around, wanting, no needing to look at Dean. He already knew that Hermione knew his reasons for watching to teach everyone. Just like he believed that Dean knew the same thing.

"I appreciate that, I really do. But it still stands that he's dead because of me," Harry said, awaiting the lecture that Dean would no doubt give him.

"Harry," Harry heard the warning in Dean's voice.

"Listen to me very clearly. He did not wind up dead because of you. The fault lies with Voldemort, and Voldemort alone. All he wants to do is kill because he can. Nothing to do with you. I have as much as a mark on my head because of my blood. Just like a lot of witches and wizards here. Nothing is going to change that. But we can change to have a fighting chance and survive."

Harry could feel the tears start to gather in his eyes. He knew what Dean was saying was true. Cedric was dead because Voldemort saw him in the way and didn't care who he was. He could have been a Slytherin and he probably would still wind up dead. A causality. And he hated the fact that Dean was most likely to be on Voldemort's hit list because of his blood. Even though Harry would be more of a priority to kill just because of who he was.

The smaller Gryffindor felt a powerful urge within himself. He had always had moments where he wanted to kiss Dean. And Merlin did he want to. That fact that his friend looked so passionate about what he was saying just fueled his feelings. It also could have been the fact that Harry was wishing, he was hoping that the mark on his shoulder was the 15-year-old in front of him. It didn't help that Dean's lips had never been seen more inviting than that moment.

With that, Harry felt his restraint break. Surging forward, as Dean wasn't that far from him, slamming him against the nearby wall.

Harry knew that Dean wasn't expecting the action and felt a small sense of regret. He placed his hands on Dean's shoulder and pushed, wanting him at a reachable height. A reachable height so that Harry could press his lips against a set of warm ones. If anything, he wanted to do this just once, even if Dean may hate him afterwards.

Harry let his eyes flutter close, wanting to get as many feelings out of this kiss before Dean probably pushed him away.

Only that Dean never did.

Harry felt a sense of shock rush through him, that turned into delight as Dean' draped an arm around his neck, pressing them closer together.

The smaller Gryffindor knew this probably wasn't the best kiss in the world. But it was his first kiss, it wasn't going to be the greatest. And he was afraid for a moment that he might break his nose, trying to get the angle right. It was when Dean found the right place that he felt a slight moan escape his lips.

Harry's face went slightly red, if it wasn't already. Though a bit thankful they didn't have any voyeurs or eavesdroppers around.

He was a bit disappointed when Dean had to separate their lips from one another. Even though he was grateful the supply of air. But he could still feel Dean's hot breath wash over his face. And grinned when he felt Dean's lips brush against his once more. It was more of peck rather than a kiss. But it still made his heart sour.

"You amaze me, Harry Potter," Dean's breath felt hot.

Harry could feel his face going redder at the compliment, "as are you."

And next words Dean muttered felt shocking, in a very pleasant way, "I'm going to be willing to guess that you like me too?"

Harry could feel his head nod and felt that this deserved some explaining, "ever since last Yule. I had never been so jealous in my life than in that moment. And the fact that I was jealous of my own best friend."

Harry saw Dean grin at that. He wondered if he hadn't been the only one that felt jealous then. But his breath was caught in his throat when Dean brushed his fingers across his cheek. It felt oddly intimate in a very pleasurable way.

Dean then revealed something that Harry had been wondering about, "Then I'm happy to admit that I felt the same. Though Hermione did have to cheer me up, I'm very grateful to have her as a friend."

Though he probably should have known that Hermione was behind some of this. After all, she did say that Harry would have to figure out some of this on his own. Though he would have loved if she would just tell him, rather than him figuring it out. But he couldn't help that he loved that it worked out this way instead of Hermione just making it easier on him. He let his arms curl around Dean, smiling, thankful he was now able to do this. But he knew later that he would be required to tell Hermione everything. So, he may have just stayed in that position with Dean for a while, wanting to postpone that conversation for a bit.

He just hoped that whatever him and Dean had, would last.


	3. Battle Is Not Without Death

**Forever in Emerald – Chapter 3 (Battle is Not Without Death)**

The thought of telling Harry about the soul bond nagged Dean's mind long and hard. He deserved the right to know. And Dean didn't think he had any right to deny that to him. But he kept getting paralyzed by fear and doubt. He feared on what Harry might say, especially since he technically had been keeping this from him.

Despite this fact, there wasn't much that Dean really kept hidden from him. Considering this past summer Harry had brought the idea of 'officially' meeting his godfather. He didn't really count the battle at the Ministry. And that meeting had been terrifying to say the least. Though, by being friends with Harry had some perks. He had never been under the illusion of Sirius Black being responsible for Harry's parents' deaths. Though the man was still frightening in his own right. And had been fiercely overprotective of his godson, with good reason.

Though after Dean had been scared quietly thoroughly, the man decided to share some of his stories of his Hogwarts days. And Dean had thought Fred and George Weasley were bad… They had nothing on Harry's godfather and father. But it had been entertaining to listen to.

Harry had been a bit bashful of Sirius' praises and his face seemed to have remained red for the entire stay. But there was no mistaking the grin on Harry's face. It made Dean glad that there had been no serious causalities at that battle. Considering it was Death Eaters that they were up against. But Sirius had seemed to have the last laugh when he blasted his witch of a cousin through that veil. But she had never reappeared, so he assumed that she was dead. Maybe it was bad for thinking that the Wizarding World was better without her.

Then came the visit to his own mother, a woman who demanded to meet the boy that he despaired over at one time. Dean was just thankful that she had never brought the matter up.

"It is nice to see the boy that makes my son so happy," Dean's mother smiled.

Harry blushed at the words, "it goes both ways, ma'am."

Dean's mother looked impressed by his words.

"I would never let him go, my son," Dean's mother whispered in his ear.

Dean had the decency to nod to his mother's words, he had no intention to, for as long as Harry would let him.

* * *

It wouldn't be until around November that Dean finally plucked up enough nerve to talk to Harry. He had noticed that the younger Gryffindor seemed more distracted of late. Between the supposed lessons with the Headmaster and trying to live through his 6th year. Dean couldn't imagine the amount of stress that was on his shoulders. Not to mention the incident with Katie Bell, who was still residing in St. Mungos.

It was in the sanctuary of the Room of Requirement that Harry finally broke the silence.

"Dean, what's going on?" Harry's tone rang of confusion.

"I think I figured out something and I hope you'd hear me out," Dean said, voice full of nerves.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together, nodding slowly.

Dean pulled up his sleeve on his Gryffindor robes and there for all to see was the emerald ink.

Harry's fingers inched towards the ink before jerking back.

"Can I?" Harry asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean nodded, "if anyone has a right to, you do."

Harry took that as permission, which it was and reached out again.

Dean felt warm fingers touch his wrist where the lettering curled around another. His breath felt caught in his throat as he watched stunned. The letters that showed, H.J.P. suddenly glowed gold and engulfed the room in gold light. There was light also coming from Harry's robes, his shoulder to be specific.

Harry's hand jerked back at the golden light, as if he was burned.

Dean could feel his wrist burning once more, as it did the day he received his mark. But it was gone as soon as it had come. It was more pleasant than painful. And the letters that had turned gold, had turned back to the emerald ink as before.

"You are my soul bond," Dean breathed.

Harry just stared at Dean, unable to muster up any words. It was as if his voice had failed him. So, he did what his words could not. He brought Dean into for a kiss. A kiss full of need and want. It was full of desire for the Gryffindor in front of him.

And Dean let him. He let Harry take claim of his lips, as if needing to put a more permanent stamp on them. To show and claim what was his and only his. And Dean had no intentions on alluding Harry on this. Even though the marks on their skin had already shown this.

When they broke apart, Dean looked up into Harry's emerald eyes and could see the heat and affection in them. He motioned to his shoulder, as if seeking permission to reconfirm what the light had represented. It had been a couple years since Dean had barely glimpsed of Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded.

Dean slid the Gryffindor robe on Harry's shoulders and rolled up the shirt sleeve. And there shown, was his initials. D.T.T. It was in the color of his eyes, he didn't need a mirror to check. Dean slid his thumb over the letters and felt Harry's shiver under his touch. Which brought a sense of satisfaction to the Gryffindor.

Dean looked up at Harry's eyes before lowering his lips to the mark. And sucked.

Harry let out a filthy moan that caused Dean the need to adjust slightly. Giving his mind all sorts of places to wander. That only seemed to prompt Dean to continue, sucking and nibbling on the mark. Trying to get more of a reaction from his boyfriend. And Harry didn't disappoint.

Harry's hips jerked forward, almost needing something to grind against. There was a noticeable bulge in his trousers that wasn't going to go away that easily. His hand moved to grasp at Dean, anywhere… Just to get a place hold in order to keep standing. He had never expected to feel such pleasure from a single spot. It was… very… sensitive. Something he knew that Dean would take full advantage of in the future. And he probably would let him too.

It wouldn't be a surprise to either of them when they thrusted their hips against another. Almost thankful for being in the Room of Requirement, because the noise would make the most curious of students come running. Their trousers had already fallen around their ankles. Neither of them wanting to feel cum stained inside their trousers and boxers. Though there had been more staring than probably necessary, since they had never caught a glimpse of the other semi-nude. Unless Dean was going to count the shower incident. But at that moment, that memory was the farthest thing in his mind.

* * *

The past six years were nothing compared to this moment. Harry knew of course, that this was going to lead into a battle. But he knew that he had to get all the horcruxes and destroy them. He was very thankful that Hermione and Dean stayed by his side. Though that didn't prevent them from being captured because of the taboo placed on Voldemort's name. That had been a mistake that Harry had regretted deeply. Though he was glad that most of them got out, relatively unharmed. All except Dobby, and Harry hadn't expected how much that would hurt.

He had remembered in his second year that he found the little elf rather annoying with his attempts to send him home in pieces. But the little elf was quite dedicated and found him rather eccentric once he tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him. And he had helped him through his years at Hogwarts. The most rememberable was the incident of Dobby giving him Gillyweed to get past the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. And then he had provided them with the location of the Room of Requirement in his fifth year during the 'Umbridge Tyranny.' And then last year when he had Dobby track Malfoy to see what he was up to. It was hard to believe that those moments had gotten away from him.

The young elf had been shot with the Killing Curse as he was popping them away to a safer destination. It had narrowly missed Harry and had engulfed the elf. He didn't have a chance to say any last words.

Harry clenched his fists. Lucius may be a coward, but he wanted him to die for this. Once again, a Death Eater had severed a life too short. And worse, it had been someone that he had cared about. He never relented his death grip on Dean's hand and his boyfriend didn't seem to mind. Almost welcomed it really. And Harry knew that Dean was probably almost as affected as he was. Both Dean and Hermione had been there when Dobby provided the Gillyweed and given them the location of the Room of Requirement. They had both been with him as he hid out at Grimmauld Place while Death Eaters were searching for them.

And Dean… Dean had stood by him and refused to back down. Even when he had pleaded that being associated with him was a death wish.

"My life is already in danger because of who I am. They know we're dating, maybe not soul bonds. And my standing as a Muggleborn is already a death sentence. And I refuse to be driven from your side, not when you need me most," Dean's voice rang strong.

Harry still remembered those words, constantly echoing in his mind. He massaged his face where Dean's hex had hit him. He had deserved it of course. He had been acting like a brash idiot. Charging into the Ministry as he did and bringing up an old argument. Hermione had stood by Dean's side in that.

He did wonder how much it pained her to not be by Viktor's side. But she still held firm and refused to leave him. He had hope that maybe he would see her again.

Harry did miss those carefree moments of his prior Hogwarts years. Especially last year… The relationship with Dean had been fresh, always together. He had feared when he met Sirius, but his godfather seemed to take enjoyment in frightening him. Then Slughorn's party, he had asked Dean to join him. It had been the first time that he had ever danced with Dean.

His breath was caught in his throat as he leaned into Dean's arms. Warmth radiated his whole body and Harry couldn't help but want to get closer. He wished that he had asked Dean that time at Yule. It was too late in the past, though he could never regret asking Luna. So, for now, Harry just enjoyed the dance. Though he was caught by surprised when Dean had twirled him in the air.

That had soon been brought to an end by Malfoy's untimely arrival.

Then there had been trying to figure out what Malfoy had been up to. It seemed so minimal compared to what he knew now. Malfoy was a Death Eater, a poor excuse for one. As was Snape, and that had been a real shocker. He had some suspicions, but for it to be cast out in the open… He was still trying to grasp that idea.

And Harry had not been the only one stunned by Dumbledore's death. He had been at Hogwarts for so long, witches and wizards thought him to be immortal, in a sense. He had too for a while. The entire castle had been in mourning.

And that brought Harry to the current present. All the horcruxes had been destroyed, even the one that was in his scar. It was scary to think that Dean had almost cursed Voldemort in that moment. Harry could see the pain and emotion in his eyes when he looked at him. He had been that close to where Hagrid had been carrying him. The glimpse had been quick as he cast a quick curse towards Voldemort. And like expected, he deflected it.

There was chaos going all around him. Spells going in all directions from allies and Death Eaters alike. It did pain him that people were dying all around him. He lost count on how many dead wizards and witches were resting by his feet.

Then came the moment where Harry faced Voldemort face to face. Most of the Death Eaters were either dead or severely injured. He had expected the Avada Kedavra from Voldemort's wand. Not even hesitating to cast Expelliarmus back at him. Just like in his fourth year, he had to grasp his wand with two hands. His wand shook violently but refused to let go.

Harry watched in shock as his spell ran down the line and overpowered the Avada Kedavra. He took a step back and watched as Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. Hit by his own Killing Curse. He felt a series of emotions wash over him. There was relief, guilt, and heartache. Relief that he would finally have a moment of peace in his life now that the madman was dead. Guilt that he had to murder someone in order to bring peace to the Wizarding World. And Heartache for all the lives that had been lost because of this war and battle. Then he felt numb, not sure if he was meant to feel anything else.

He wasn't sure what he was to do now. He had been fighting against Voldemort for so long, he wasn't sure he wanted a lifetime of violence anymore. His body sagged in exhaustion, he wanted nothing more to sleep. He turned, away from the sight of Voldemort's dead body. Hoping to find Dean's face somewhere in the crowd. That he had survived as well.

Time then seemed have slowed down at a snail pace.

Harry heard Dean scream; it was as if it had pierced his ear drums. He spun around just in time to see a flash of green heading straight for him.

Dean's body crashed into Harry's, hard… Harry fell to the ground and rolled a few inches. His breath was heavy as if trying to catch what he lost. He grabbed his fallen wand as he sat back. He wasn't sure what just happened, except that someone just tried to kill him, again…

Harry looked around to see where Dean had fallen, he couldn't have been too far. Then his heart stopped.

"Dean," Harry cried.

Dean's body was motionless, the light gone in his eyes. Then his shoulder burned, worse than the day he got it. Harry had to grit his teeth as he tried to ride the pain out. And he knew… knew that if he looked, his soul bond mark would be gone.

Harry dropped his wand and pushed his robe further down to see. He had to reconfirm this for himself, no matter how much the truth would hurt him. And there on his shoulder was a mark. It wasn't the amber brown he had seen hours before. It was scorched black, as if he had burned his own skin. No wonder it had hurt, it was as if he was being burned alive.

A tear slid down Harry's cheek as he recovered his shoulder, he didn't want to look at it anymore.

The Death Eater that supposedly sent the Killing Curse had gone silent. No doubt someone saw and possibly killed him. Harry didn't care, they could kill him for all he cared. All he cared about was Dean and now he was dead.

Harry slowly scoped up Dean's body and brought it closer to his own. He pressed his face into Dean's chest and cried. His hands grasping tightly to his body, not wanting to let go. The tears never stopped. It blurred Harry's vision and he didn't care. Why did it have to be Dean?

It could have been hours that Harry had been crying over Dean's body before he moved. It was like he had lost all control over his limps and didn't know how to use them.

Harry's legs felt shaky underneath him. But he kept a firm grip of Dean, who was in his arms. He decided it wasn't safe to be crying over Dean's body is midst of a battlefield. Despite that most of their enemies were dead. The safest location to mourn would be in the Great Hall, away from all the dead and bloodshed.

That would be Harry's fatal mistake.

A Death Eater that had looked dead, but only fatally injured.

"Curse you, Potter!"

The voice had been too low to hear it, otherwise Harry may have tried to dodge it. Or maybe not…

The green light was cast straight for Harry's turned back. It would be the Death Eater's last moment.

Two bodies crumpled to the ground, joining the other dead bodies. Never again to speak or move.


End file.
